


The Brightest Fate

by Pizzaisthebestgirlfriend



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: Arnold they're gay, F/F, This is actually how the movie ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzaisthebestgirlfriend/pseuds/Pizzaisthebestgirlfriend
Summary: A hug it’s a simple enough gesture- affection, happiness, at times sadness, but the one Grace and Dani fall into, carries so much of it all, that the world stops still in its axis.
Relationships: Grace & Dani Ramos, Grace/Dani Ramos
Comments: 27
Kudos: 178





	The Brightest Fate

It’s still dark as they’re leaving the dam. By the time the sun starts peeking over the horizon, they’ve been driving for an hour, surrounded by complete silence. Everything is quiet, except for Dani’s suffering, louder than any shotgun they’ve used in those days. Her mind wonders to everyone she’s lost, to the things she still has to process, and the pain is immense. The tears want to fall, but Dani is stronger an pushes them back.

It will take her some time to adjust to this new reality, but she knows she’ll be okay, they’ll be okay. Dani is not alone, she has a new family, and this time, she won’t let anything come between them. “Sarah, where are we going?”

“Don’t worry about it. You remember I’m wanted in fifty States?” she answers, glancing at the rearwiev mirror, “i know a place or two where we’ll be safe.” Sure enough, it’s not your typical family. “How is she doing?” Sarah then asks, shifting her focus back on the road.

Dani looks down and gets greeted by two beautiful, tired, blue eyes. “Grace, oh my God” she blurts out, crushed by a wave of relief, moving her hands on Grace’s body, checking her temperature. Dani feels like hugging her as close as she possibly can, but Grace is laying down, resting her head on her lap, looking exhausted. 

“You’re okay, I’m okay. We’re good. We won, just rest now” Dani murmurs. Grace tries to say something but fails miserably as all that escapes from her lips is a shaky breath.  
“You should listen to her” Sarah says mockingly from the front seat “there’s no need to be heroic anymore. At least for now. You can take a nap, you’ve earned it”.

Grace is confused, in pain and has little to no strength, but she reaches out to Dani’s face to make sure she’s real.  
“I’m okay” Dani whispers, covering Grace’s hand with her own, “You need to recover, I’m gonna be right here. ”  
Those last words, and Dani’s other hand stroking her hair seem to have the best on her. Grace surrenders to the fatigue, and in an instant everything fades away .

When she opens her eyes again, she’s almost completely healed, but Dani is not there. She’s alone in the car, parked at a gas station. Grace sits down, enjoying the absence of pain. The sun is high in the sky, it’s a beautiful day.

“Hey there, sleeping beauty” Sarah mocks her, swinging the door open, “feeling better? You took a nice siesta of several hours, lucky you.”  
“Sarah, you’re alright” Grace is happy to notice.“I sure am, that metal motherfucker is the one who is not” she replies with pride, “ it should have known better. C’mon get out, I need to crash out for a few minutes at least.”

“Where’s Dani?” Grace asks quickly. She has a thousand questions in her head, but one priority. Sarah takes her place as Grace leaves the car. “She’s in the shop, she’s buying something to eat” she says, already laying down “she was worried about you. With that being said, goodnight to me”.

Before Sarah actually finishes to talk, Grace is already walking to the store, storming inside like a hurricane in full force, “Dani!” she calls loudly, moving further, eyes scanning the place as quickly as possible. Dani runs towards the voice that made her stomach flip, turns around a shelf, and-  
A hug it’s a simple enough gesture- affection, happiness, at times sadness, but the one Grace and Dani fall into, carries so much of it all, that the world stops still in its axis. There’s no place, no time, no worries, just Grace and Dani melting into each other. 

“Are you okay?” Grace murmurs against her ear. “Now i am” Dani whispers back, Grace’s arms tightening around her waist, “you okay? You’re not burning up or anything like that” Dani worries, sliding her hands on Grace’s biceps as she puts her down. “I’m good Dani, I’m feeling great actually.” Dani’s lips curl into a shy smile, “i’m so glad you’re here” she says softly, and Grace feels like someone just gave her a shot of glee, “looks like i’m gonna stick around a little bit longer, yeah. Does it sound good?” Dani’s smile reaches her eyes too“It sounds perfect chica.” 

Grace wasn’t meant to survive this mission, she should have met certain death in that dam, drifting off to Dani saying her heartbreaking goodbye. But she’s alive and it all feels so right that Grace wonders if this wasn’t meant to be her fate from the beginning. The brightest fate she could have ever dreamed of.

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of gay feeling for these two. Might write more of this actually, let me know if you liked it, and how upset you are that they didn't share a kiss somewhere in the movie, cause i wanna fix that. Thanks for reading/kudos/comments :)


End file.
